It Happened in France
by SaffireStarz
Summary: Yamato wanted to take his friends to France for some fun and relaxation, not to have a new French boy come between his relationship with Sora.
1. Of Angry Passengers

**It Happened In France**: Chapter 1

**Summary**: When Yamato Ishida takes his friends to France, he gets the biggest surprise of his life: he meets his match.

**Disclaimer**: Yup, you guessed it. I don't own Digimon.

**Acknowledgements**: I was inspired to make this fic due to my near obsession of learning new languages.

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoy this fiction (I'm still working on the summary, any suggestion would be great). I hope you will all come to like and support this fiction like Recalling Our Memories. But this doesn't mean that you should stop reading/reviewing Recalling Our Memories. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that: **Enjoy this story**…

* * *

Chapter 1: Departure

"Excuse me. How long till departure?" an impatient man asked.

"We are currently waiting for two more passengers." A stewardess answered.

"Two more! We've already been waiting for more than half an hour! How much longer do we have to wait?"

The stewardess nodded her head, as if saying she understood. "Yes, sir. We know and understand. If the passengers do not arrive within ten minutes, we shall depart, or so the captain says."

The man grumbled, a little satisfied. "Fine."

"Thank you for your patience, sir." And with that, the stewardess left.

Two rows of seats behind the man, a blond haired boy grew worried as the words of the stewardess rung in his ears. He, along with the rest of the digidestines, knew who the two were: Sora and Mimi.

Noticing the expression on his best friend's face, Taichi tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, Ishida. Sora and Mimi will come; they wouldn't miss this trip for the world."

Yamato sighed, "You're right. I just hope they come soon."

All of a sudden, a static, croak-like sound was heard throughout the settled airplane. Everyone inside the winged vehicle became quiet as the captain's voice was heard through the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the captain began, "we are sorry for the delay. However, our final passengers have arrived. We are now ready for take-off. We shall depart shortly. Thank you." Then he repeated what he said in French.

The digidestines heard replies of praise. Even the impatient man from before threw his hands up in the air. But the digidestines didn't care. They were just happy their two friends have finally arrived.

Then, a girl with sleek pink hair came into view, followed by a girl with natural auburn hair.

"Hi everyone! We're here!" the pink haired one squealed.

"Yeah, hi." The auburn haired one said, protecting her ears from her pink haired friend's voice.

Many male teens' jaws dropped, including those strangers to the two girls. Obviously, the pink haired girl liked the attention but the auburn haired girl was becoming uneasy.

Sora wore a black, long sleeve turtleneck shirt with black pants. Under her pants were black boots with no heels. She had on her head a black beret.

Mimi, on the other hand, wore a pink see-through jacket over a white camisole. With that, she had a white with black outlines skirt that went down to her knees. On her hair, she had on a matching silk scarf that was used as ribbon for her hair. And she had black high heel shoes.

"How in the world can you survive travelling in heels?" Koushiro asked, eyebrows raised.

"It really isn't that hard. Maybe for guys it is but us girls are used to it." She answered confidently. Then she looked at the feminine friend next to her and changed her mind, "I mean, most girls are used to it."

Mimi put her bags away, two up in the cabinet above their seats and one under the seat in front of her. Then, she herself sat on the seat next to the window, forgetting all the admiring looks she was given.

Yamato noticed how uneasy his girlfriend looked. He reasoned it was because of the looks the strangers were giving her.

He stood up and put her hand on Sora. "Elle est prise!" he told them in French. "Sorry, she's taken." He repeated.

Disappointed, eyes were averted from the auburn haired beauty.

"So, what took so long?" Yamato asked, letting Sora get to her seat next to the window. At the same time, he put her bags in the cabinet above them.

Instead of Sora answering, it was Mimi. "I'll tell you what took so long!" she started to explain as she fluffed a pillow behind them, "First, we had our French test for the French summer class we took. Second, we had to finish shopping and it was really hard to pick outfits, you know. And third, it was a pain in the neck to get Sora to dress up! The only outfit I picked that she would wear is the one she has on right now."

Sora rolled her ruby orbs. "Mimi, you know very well I won't dress up in skirts! Vous savez cela!"

"What?" Mimi asked, confused at the French part.

Again, Sora rolled her eyes, "I said 'you should know that!' We took French class, how could you not know what I'm saying?"

"Well sorry I don't know speak nor understand French fluently as you do." Mimi replied, hints of sarcasm in her voice.

"Come on Mimi, we shouldn't really start a fight." Sora said, hoping to calm the now annoyed Mimi.

"You're right. I'm going to sleep since we have such a long flight. Night everyone." She placed the pillow between her head and the seat.

Yamato finally took a seat, in between Sora and Taichi. "You must be tired, too, Sora. Go to sleep."

Sora nodded, yawning. "Uh-huh." She placed her head on Yamato's shoulders and closed her eyes.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Digidestines arrive in Paris, France.**_

* * *

So? How was it? Yes, I know this was a very short first chapter. This was just Chapter 1 but I'm telling you now that the story will become better. Oh, and yes, I purposely used 'Digidestines' for a reason. 

Just incase you wanted to know their seating arrangements in the airplane (not really important but if you're curious):

Taichi, Yamato, Sora  
Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi  
(none),Takeru, Hikari

Also, I want to know what you all think. This is important so please vote:

**Who should Mimi be with?  
****a)Koushiro  
b) Taichi  
c) Jyou  
d) No One**

The most vote wins so what are you waiting for? Review and Vote!

CRG- 10 reviews (the more reviews, the faster updates!)

Thanks for supporting this story!

-Skye


	2. Of Hotel Rooms

**It Happened In France**: Chapter 2

**Summary**: When Yamato Ishida takes his friends to France, he gets the biggest surprise of his life: he meets his match.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or Hotel de Crillon, do you?

**Acknowledgements**: Those who reviewed and those who voted.

**Reviewers:**

_**outxofxemotions- **I see that the summary confused you. Well, Sora and Matt are going out. But in France, he "meets his match." Do you get it now? Well, if you don't, it's ok. You'll know what I mean soon enough. Sorry, that the summary is that great, I had a hard time making up a summary for this. Thanks for telling me though._

_**Wishinstahhz- **Yea, he is but I just had to put that annoying man there. I was gonna have Yamato ask when they were leaving but it didn't work too well. Just be happy he's not an important character and you'll never have to read about him again. _

_**Theladyknight- **really? Lol, well, it did happen to me once. But I guess the case was different. We all finally boarded the plane, we were about to take off but two people decided not to take the trip so they had to take off all the luggages out of the other airplane, etc. It was such a mess! We waited two hours till take off. Everyone was so mad. But that's another story. Thanks for pointing it out. I thought they would do something like that though. ;)_

**A/N**: Glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Getting all these reviews make me so happy! Now, the result for the "Mimi Poll" is: KOUSHIRO! Thanks all for voting. And, I'm sorry if that was not what you voted for, however, that's how it goes…As you would say in French: C'est la vie…(That's life)

Everything you read about Hotel de Crillon is almost always true. Yup, I did my research and made the hotel as close as it really is. Some parts I made up of the hotel because I couldn't find information about it. Nope, I've never been there before.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** This story is not intended to insult the country of France; it's people, culture, language, etc. I only chose France because I thought it would be the PERFECT place, seeing as Yamato is French. And if the French language in this fiction does not make sense, please forgive me. I'm using a translation website so it's not the best. Thanks for reading this. I intended to put this on the first chapter but I forgot.

* * *

Chapter 2: Girl and Brother

"This is where we're staying at?" Hikari asked in admiration. Her cinnamon colored eyes twinkled as she laid her eyes at the structure in front of her. "It's-wow…"

The Hotel de Crillon was a majestic hotel. Its feature could easily be mistaken for a palace.

"Hey Teeks," Yamato started, referring to his younger brother, "I think you have some competition. Looks like Hikari's in love- with a building." He joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Yamato." Takeru replied, annoyed.

Sora smiled whole-heartedly; seeing the two brothers joking around was a great thing. "Ok, let's go inside and check-in. I can't wait to see what it's like inside."

Each digidestine picked up their luggages and carried it, or rolled it into the hotel. A man, dressed in a blue uniform, opened the door for the eight teenagers. "Thanks," they all said to him. The man said nothing.

After two steps of being inside the luxurious hotel, the girls came to an immediate halt. The brightness of the hotel made the black and white tiled floors glimmer. The tables and dark blue chairs sat quietly on top of the decorated rugs. Vases of flowers were in the center of each table. The ceiling was evenly painted with a mixture of peach and white. Columns made out of marbles were buffed for a polished look. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, helping brighten the room.

People, seated and non-seated, quiet and loud, men and women, young and old, congested the lobby.

A female receptionist stood behind the reception desk with a big smile on her face. "Bonjour. Bienvenue à Hotel De Crillon! Est-ce que je peux vous aider? _(Hello. Welcome to Hotel De Crillon! Can I help you?)_" she asked.

"Uh, si?" Taichi answered, uncertainly.

Jyou raised an eyebrow. "It's not 'si,' Taichi. Si is Spanish. To say yes in French, you say 'oui,' pronounced 'we.'"

"Whatever. I just want to get to my room and sleep. I'm deadbeat."

Now it was the receptionist's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Excusez-moi? _(Excuse me?)_"

"Attendez une minute, _(Wait one minute,)_" Yamato excused. The receptionist nodded. Yamato turned his attention to his friends. "Ok, I reserved two rooms and four suites. There are two beds in each bedroom but only one in each suite."

Mimi's mouth nearly fell. "What! Why didn't you reserve eight suites?"

"It would probably been too expensive Mimi." Koushiro explained, embarrassed by his girlfriend.

Yamato shook his head, "Probably, but the reason we only got four suites was because all the other fifty-three suites were already booked. Just be happy you have a room."

Mimi said nothing.

"Everything settled. But which of us are sleeping where?" Hikari asked.

"I was thinking that the three girls could get one of the suites but then it wouldn't be fair to Yamato and Takeru because they're the ones who are paying. Well, Yamato is anyway." Jyou suggested.

"I'll sleep with my sister." Taichi offered. "It would be better since we're sibling and we've slept in the same room before."

The digidestines gave out teasing sick faces.

"Stop thinking that! You know what I mean!" Taichi said abruptly.

"We're just playing around, Tai. Don't freak out." Jyou started. "Ok, how about this? Yamato, Sora, Takeru and Mimi will take the four suites. I'll share a room with Koushiro and Taichi will share the room with his sister."

"Perfect, Jyou!" They exclaimed in unison.

Yamato turned to the receptionist again. "Pardonnez, mademoiselle. J'ai quatre salles réservées…_(Sorry, miss. I have four reserved rooms…)_"

The receptionist and Yamato exchanged words until four sets of keys were in his hands. "Merci. _(Thank you_."

"Ok, I have the keys." Yamato said, showing keys of gold and silver. Clutched on his other hand was several hotel pamphlets. He distributed the keys and pamphlets to his friends. "The suite rooms are on the fifth floor. Everyone else is on the third."

"Great!" Mimi snatched the key and pamphlet from Yamato. "Come on Sora! Let's head up there!" She ran to the elevator like a little kid running in a playground. Behind her was everyone else, taking his or her time.

_Ding!_ The elevator door opened at the third floor. Half of the group left and the other four stayed inside. Then, it opened at the fifth floor. The four left the elevator.

Upon locating their rooms, Takeru realized something. "How cool is this? Our rooms are right next to each other. I'm right across from Mimi, Sora's right across from Yamato, and Yamato and I are right next to each other."

"Interesting, TK." Yamato said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as his brother. "But I rather just go to the rooms and unpack, and sleep."

"Don't you want to, I don't know… unpack, rest, but then, look around the place: the hotel, Paris! Don't you think Paris would be great to see at night?" Sora asked but in a demanding way.

"Yes, but later. I think everyone's tired, including you, even if you don't want to admit it."

Sora looked around only to find that Mimi and Takeru were nodding their heads in agreement with Yamato. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. First thing tomorrow, we travel around Paris." They nodded.

Sora retired to her room with a disappointed look in her face. She spoke a few words under her breath; speaking so softly, no one could hear what she said. Her black luggage followed behind her. "Je vous verrai plus tard. _(I will see you later.)_" And the door slammed.

The two brothers had the same surprised expressions on their faces with the same thoughts in mind: How does she know French?

On the other hand, Mimi just stood there. Yamato and Takeru turned to Mimi, hoping that she would answer their unsaid question. As if a telepath, she answered in a non-surprised way, "She's been studying French since she was a Freshman. ThenI told you in the plane we took French class. Who did you think was the best student?" With that, she too, went to her room.

* * *

"Hey, Matt! Open up, it's me Sora." She said from the other side of the room. She knocked on the door several times before the locked door was opened.

Yamato opened the door; his spiked blonde hair was disheveled. "Hey, Sora. What's up?" he said, a yawn following after.

"I came to tell you that there's this class here about flower arranging. I signed up for it." She spilled. "I can't see Paris today."

"Oh ok. Well, tomorrow maybe?" he asked feeling a little saddened.

Sora reassured him with a sweet smile; neither too big a grin nor short. "Of course."

"Hey, you didn't tell me you could speak French." He said, changing the subject.

Sora gave out a small laugh. "Well, now you know. Ok, well, I'll see you later." She leaned in to kiss his cheeks. She gave a small peck before turning around to leave.

Yamato smiled and closed the door. He did want to go around Paris with the group but now everything was cancelled. However, a thought passed him by. Since he doesn't have to travel around Paris, he could stay and sleep in late. And he did just that.

Sora walked down the wide halls of Hotel de Crillon. She passed a few rooms, doors closed, when at last she spotted a two-door room with the doors opened. "L'Ecole des Fleurs…" she whispered to herself.

Tables and chairs in the room were packed. She spotted few ladies, older than her, sitting quietly on tables, fixing their flowers and facing a much older woman who was the teacher. She nearly frowned upon seeing no one around her age yet. That was, until she noticed a girl, younger than her, and boy, around her age alone in a table.

She took a deep breath and walked to their table. "Hi, er, um, bonjour. Mon nom est Sora. _(Hi. My name is Sora.)_"

The girl and boy looked up to come face to face with the speaker. The girl was younger by around 4 years. And as she predicted, the boy was around her age. At last, the boy smiled at her and said, "Bonjour. Mon nom est Nathan. _(Hi. My name is Nathan.)_" His voice was deep but clear. "You're znot from aroundz here are you?" he said. His accent was obvious but Sora was surprised at his ability to know of a new language.

"N-no…" Sora said; her face still surprised. "No, I'm not. I'm staying here for the whole summer with my friends."

"Well, I zu hope you enjoy your ztay here in París." He said. "Come, zeat here. There are notz many plazes to zeat. L'Ecole des Fleurs is alwayz very crowzed az you may alreazy know."

Sora smiled. "Thanks." She took a seat right across from the two. She then looked down at the younger girl near the boy she just talked to. "Bonjour."

The girl continued to stare at her. "Bonjour," she finally said at last. "You zu not have to zpeak in French wiz me. I understand you. My name iz Catherine. I am Nathan's younger zister."

"Oh ok. Hi, Catherine. Pleased to meet you," She said putting her hand out. Catherine took it and they shook. "So, you and your brother take this class?"

Catherine and Nathan shook their heads, "Oh no," Catherine responded, "Nathan just takez zis class because of me. He helpz me here. I've only joined flower arranging because of an incizent." Her voice was low and quiet.

Sora changed the question realizing that it was an uncomfortable topic for the girl. "So, how long will you be staying at this hotel?"

"For zonly zu more weekz or zo. Afzer that, we are going backz to our home to prepare for our annual Royal Ball." She answered. "Our parents forced us to ztay here until preparationz in ze house were finished."

Sora's eyes grew wide, "Royal Ball!"

Nate stepped into the conversation, "Yes, a Royal Ball; our family holdz it yearly. Girlz dress in zer huge gownz and ze men in zer suits."

The three continued their conversations until something shiny caught Sora's eyes. "What's that?" She pointed to a device that stuck out of Catherine's green gown.

"Huh?" Catherine took out the device Sora mentioned. At the sight of it, Sora nearly gasped.

"Zis? Zis iz my Digivice." She paused a moment, as if trying to find the right words to say. "Zu you remember when I zed I take zis class because of an inzident? Well, ze reason iz… around four yearz ago, I had zis wonzerful creature called Floramon. She waz a friend. But I don't ze her anymore; that'z why I take zis class. Flower arranging reminds me of her." She nearly choked with the words she spoke.

Nathan looked at her with a determined look on his face, "She was a digidestine; but I waz znot. But you must not tell anyvody of what we are zelling you, understand?"

Sora nodded. "Of course I won't tell." She then put her hand in her pocket to take something out. It was her digivice; the square/cross shaped device that had the ability to make digital monsters digivolve. She showed it to the siblings and was responded with gasps from both. "Me too. I was a digidestine, too. And I, too, lost my Digimon."

"I've kept this digivice with me everyday to remind me of Piyomon, my Digimon. I-I miss her too." She continued. Her eyes were shut to keep unwanted tears from flowing down.

Without warning, Catherine embraced her. Sora looked up with a confused face at first. This girl was a stranger to her but she knew exactly what she was going through. Then she returned the friendly hug.

When Catherine and Sora released hold of each other, both of them had tears falling.

"Are you zu alright?" his voice was low and serene. But there was something in his voice that said that he wanted to help. "I mean, I zon't know what you voth are going through zince I myself iz not a digidestine…"

"Nate…" Catherine whispered. She hugged her brother in a tight embrace. Of course the brother returned it.

Sora and Catherine wiped their tears and replaced them with smiles. "Catherine, you have are one lucky girl; to have a brother like Nathan."

"Please, mademoiselle, call me Nate." Nathan put out his hand and Sora took it.

"Ok, Nate."

Catherine smiled until something popped in her head, "Sora, zu wouldn't by any chance, know of voys by ze name of Takeru or Taichi would you?"

"Actually, I do. They're my friends and they're in this hotel too." Sora said in a matter of fact.

Catherine's gloved hands clasped, "Great! I vould like to see them! I haven't seen them since zince the whole Digimon inzident."

Sora smiled with her eyes closed for a half second, "I'm sure they'd like to see you again." Then she turned to both her and Nathan, "All my friends would love to meet you two."

* * *

**_Next Chapter: The group meets the siblings…and things become awkward.  
_**

* * *

There's Chapter 2! Fast introductions of Nathan and Catherine but oh well. I personally thought this chapter was pretty good considering all the hard work I put into this.Nathan, I don't think, is a French name.Excuse my French though…

If by any chance you don't understand what Catherine and Nathan say…please inform me via e-mail or MSN chat. I'd be glad to help you…:)

Hope you enjoy this chapter…took a lot of work but I did it (right before Thanksgiving, too.)

I'll be gone for awhile (going somewhere for Thanksgiving), but I will have Chapter 3 by Christmas. Ok, Ja Ne…HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

-Skye  
"Soar the Sky"


	3. Of Flowers and Butter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or anything else recognizable.

**Author's Note: **PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone and anyone! It's been _years_ since I have worked on this story but I have decided to complete it! Please note my writing style has changed so the format may be different. So let's just say people who have French accents have the accent, and I've decided to avoid having to use any French translation. I decided to keep Nathan's name as is instead of Nate, too. If somethings seem amiss, it's probably because I have slightly different ideas for this story now. I'm trying to write this without it conflicting with the past chapters from years ago but I'm sorry ahead of time if things are confusing or conflicting. It shouldn't though... Anyway, let me know if there's something and I'll be more than happy to fix it. Anyway, I've said enough! Thank you to everyone who was with me from the start, has waited, or is new! If anyone reads these still, please please please review. They're my inspiration!

Without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Flowers and Butter**

The flower arranging class was just what Sora needed to feel welcomed into the new country. She was able to relax doing a pastime she had learned to enjoy when she helped at her mother's flower shop. The best part of the class was she was able to make two new friends that shared not only in her interest in floral arrangements but so happened to be Digidestined as well, or at least knew about them.

Carefully, she twisted the stems of a few freshly cut yellow roses with red tips around each other until she was pleased with the way it looked. She tilted her head slightly as she contemplated on the overall composition of her flowers. Blue irises. She placed a few of the beautiful blue flowers in intentional spots and reevaluated her work, a smile making its way to her face. It was definitely not a traditional piece nor did it give off a sense of peace with two bold colors, two different kinds of flowers trying to stand out on their own; yet, there it was beautiful and perfect.

"It looks very unique." Catherine stated warmly, as she walked towards Sora with her arrangements in her hands. Her use of pale colored flowers such as cherry blossoms and baby's breaths contrasting heavily with her friend's own.

"It is, isn't it?" Sora let out a small laugh. "I guess I was trying to put so much meaning into it I hadn't thought to much about the aesthetics." Catherine probably knew the meaning behind flowers. The yellow roses with the tips was just like her: fiery, and that heavily reminded her of Biyomon as well and the fieriness when she Digivolved into Birdramon or Garudamon. The irises made her think of Yamato. Sure he was far from the flower kind of guy but everything she did, he was a part of. Her arrangement was a symbol of people close to her and though it may have appeared less than the strived design, it was just what she hoped to accomplish.

Catherine looked on to Sora's flowers and automatically learned more from her than she had said in the few hours they had just met. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"What? What makes you think she's taken, Catherine?" Nathan asked, the question from his sister perking his ears with interest.

"She said she was focused on the meaning. The yellow roses she used, those mean friendship. Maybe even falling in love. And irises, well, can mean a lot. Maybe faith, hope, or even how important a friendship is. And it's the emblem of France, too!"

Catherine sure knew a lot about flower meanings. But she was right, Sora had to agree. "Wow, Catherine. I guess you can figure a lot about a person through their flowers." And she gave a smile that let the younger girl know that there, in fact, was a someone. Nathan felt a little dismayed but quickly shook off the feeling as he quickly convinced himself that it was just an innocent and tiny attraction to a pretty girl he had just met; it was merely just physical attraction. "I'd really like it if you two got to meet my friends while we're here."

How could they say no to making new friends?

"I actually passed on a chance to see the city to take this class but maybe you can show us around?"

"How does tomorrow sound?" Nathan offered eagerly.

Sora accepted his offer and wrote down her international number for them. "We'll meet you guys at the lobby tomorrow morning. Or call me if anything, really."

As they parted ways after their class, Sora rushed back to her room, careful with her flower arrangements in both hands and thankful the elevators were working in her favor. She skillfully balanced the vase in one arm while taking out the keycard with her other hand. The click of the door opening and the soft slam of it closing aroused a previously sleeping body on one of the full sized beds. "Sora?"

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

Yamato forced himself up and saw that the clock read 6:06 pm. That particular time randomly reminded him of the VenomMyotismon episode that he was not very fond of. Still, the time also meant her class took longer than he thought. "We did a little room switch up this morning after you left. No offense, but Mimi wanted to room with someone else. Guess I'm you're new roommate." He added a little wink before adding, "You've been out all day."

"Yeah, sorry, I just got out of the class. Do you like it?" She displayed her work before him as she laid the base on the tableside of her bed. "I thought of you while making it."

"It's beautiful."

He didn't need to say much. True, he was complimenting her skills and her piece really was beautiful but she understood what he really meant. It wasn't because she believed herself to be beautiful, but that he had a way of meaning so much more in the subtle things he said. That was one of the things she admired about him. He didn't have to lavish her in words or gifts; she was not about all the saccharine, overly sweet gestures teenage girls raved about (although she did not mind it to a point). She may have the Crest of Love, but that by no means the crest of puppy love. And that was one of the things Matt admired about her. If they spoiled each other, it was because they wanted to and not so much because they expected it.

She kissed his slightly chapped lips before stating her gratitude. In one swift motion, she pushed the boy onto the bed he was on with her on top and they slightly bounced up on impact. She planted her face flat on the pillow inhaling the scent Yamato left on the bed when he was asleep and wrapped one arm across his chest. "I'm so tired I could sleep this whole trip away." She mumbled.

Yamato laughed. "No, no, no" He was able to get off her being the stronger one and stood up on the bed to better pull his girlfriend up from her laid position. "Everyone went exploring today and I told them I'd wait for you. We have dinner plans with them in half an hour. You already ditched your own plans to see the city. You're not skipping out on dinner. You know how hungry I am?"

"You're always hungry." And he whacked her with a pillow.

The two of them had managed to get ready by the designated time and as they closed their room's door, Yamato couldn't help but suggest: "You know we can probably switch the two beds for one queen bed."

They met up with the rest of the group at _Le Beurre_ where Mimi had ordered all the food for everyone. If anyone knew anything about fine dining and refined palette to know the difference between butter and margarine, it was her.

Hikari shuddered at the food on the table. It all looked delicious, no doubt, but she eyed one dish that Takeru was lifting to her eye level back and forth. No matter how normal or delicious people thought such cuisine was, eating snails just was not appetizing for her. The rest of the group laughed and Sora's eyes made their way to the floral display on the center of the long table.

Then she remembered: "Oh, guys, I met some friends today at my class. I think you'd really like them—"

"Catherine?" Tai said. Before Sora could respond to Tai's suggested telepathy, he tapped on Takeru's shoulder for his attention before repeating himself. "Look TK, it's Catherine!"

Takeru caught sight of a girl with blonde curls walking towards their table with an older and taller boy behind her, his light blue eyes contrasting with Yamato's dark ones. "No way!"

Catherine and Nathan were following their waiter to their table when her selective hearing had caused her to look in the direction that her name was called out from. She caught sight of a familiar face she had met earlier in the day sitting with two boys who also looked familiar to her. Then it dawned on her that the two were the boys with Digimons she met at the Palace of Versailles. She remembered the kisses they placed on her cheeks and instantly her hands made their way to her reddening face. She knew it was just a childish gesture and infatuation at first sight but what were the odds that they would meet up again? It was such a small world, after all.

"Sora, and Tai, and Takeru. I didn't expect to see any of you three here. Or together." Catherine said.

Tai and Takeru took turns introducing their friends to Catherine and Nathan to explain how they had met when they went there to destroy one of the control spires. Hikari lifted an eyebrow at her brother and the boy she had come to like, and shook her head with a genuine smile. Those two. Catherine then introduced her brother to them. It was decided that they would just join the rest of the party since Mimi had ordered plenty of food anyway. Catherine took an end seat next to Hikari while Nathan sat across from her next to Sora.

"So is he the roses and irises, Sora?" Catherine asked, taking some butter to and spreading it on the warm bread.

Sora looked at Yamato drink from his glass of water and smiled at him. "He is."

"How sweet! She's got a knack for floral arrangement. Did you see them?"

Yamato took one last gulp of the refreshing beverage and brought the glass down to the table before answering her. "Yeah, they're nice."

Before Nathan could realize what he was doing, his hands had involuntarily clenched into a tight fist. He thought how he could have thought of better, more worthy, words than "nice" to describe her talent. He frowned at his own thoughts. That was definitely something he should not and did not want to be thinking. He just met her earlier and her was right there. Still, the words slipped before he could stop himself, "For me, they were more like…beautiful, Sora."

Sora froze for a fraction of a second for being caught off guard at his compliment. He hadn't said so the first time he saw it during their class but she accepted it regardless innocently taking it as a friendly reply. However, Yamato's words found their way out before Sora could let out a single sound from her own mouth. "Yeah, they are." He answered stoically. He had no reason to not appreciate Nathan's admiration: he didn't feel he knew him enough to judge his character and he agreed with his comment about the flowers, but something just caused him to need to retaliate. Nathan kept quiet the rest of dinner with the exceptions of when his sister kicked him under the table in an attempt to get him to join the conversations or if he was asked a question.

"So Nate, what do you like to do?" Sora asked.

"I, uh, take photos. I'm a photographer." He answered simply. He looked at Sora for a reaction of interest or disinterest. When he noticed her head bob slightly up and down with attentiveness, he felt warmth in his stomach that he she had appreciated his hobby. He didn't need to keep going because the second he ended his sentence, his sister continued for him. She went into detail about his expertise in landscape and the likes, but how he hoped to venture out. Then Catherine would get carried away and change the topic on him into a new topic.

Sometimes the conversation followed through to their adventures in the Digital World and Nathan would feel even more excluded. Every once in awhile though, Sora looked to his direction and gave him a smile that made him feel a little more at ease.

By the end of the dinner, Takeru was able to get Hikari to try escargot and Koushiro had easily split the bill perfectly. They even made real Sora's plans for all of them to hangout to continue exploring the following day and because of it, they decided to head back to their respective homes and hotels to get a good night's sleep. They took turns exchanging hugs and handshakes with the two until it was Yamato and Nathan's turn. The older Ishida pointed towards a direction with a turn of his head and Nathan followed him over a little away from the group. Everyone else looked on confused but their business was not their own.

They looked like a set of twins. They shared the same bold blond hair and enticing blue eyes while wearing black outfits. The only differences were Yamato's was grown out a bit longer while Nathan's was short and slightly tousled with a few spikes in the front; the bearer of the Crest of Friendship captivated with deep, dark sapphire eyes while Nathan was a few shades lighter resembling that of ice.

"Nathan, look, I wanted to apologize earlier." Matt started, not sure of where he was going with this. He wasn't really one to initiate apologies if his pride had anything to say about it. "I think we got off into the wrong foot. I didn't mean to snap earlier…"

"It's cool, man. She's a great girl so I get why you're trying to be protective. I'll try to be careful with my words next time. I wasn't trying to cause problems." Nathan did mean what he said; just that he couldn't shake off the hesitation he was feeling to say it.

"Yeah, she and I—all of us actually—we've been through a lot. So, thanks, for getting it." Yamato gave out his hand and Nathan took it. They couldn't help but notice the tightness of each other's grips as they exchanged their farewells.

A few feet away from them as the two boys were having their small conversation, Taichi put an arm around his female best friend and quietly asked, "It's like Matt shaking hands with Matt, huh?" That earned him a small pinching on the arm he had on her. "Geez, Sora, I was just messing with you. I only wanted to know what they were talking about."

Sora shrugged, "Beats me, Tai. Maybe Matt will tell me later."

"I bet you I know why. You want to know? I think Matt felt threatened when Nathan complimented your flowers better than him. So he's telling Nathan to back off."

"Come on, Taichi. Over something that small?"

Taichi nodded anyway.

"I don't think so. Look, they're shaking hands. Everything's good. Even if it was that, then all it means is Yamato's growing up." Sora said, ending her last statement in a joke to make light of the situation.

"Didn't know he had any more growing up to do," Taichi jested with her. He recalled the time when Agumon mentioned how he was growing up when he let her go as maturely as he could the day she had denied him of her feelings for their other best friend. He was very much over it now and came to realize his love for Sora was really that of a best friend, a sister, and family. If anyone, he was one of the happiest people because his two best friends had found each other.

With all the "goodbyes" and "see you tomorrows" done with, Catherine and Nathan watched the rest of the Digidestined walk off to their hotel. When they were out of eyes and ears sight, Nathan looked at Catherine with a frown and confessed: "Sora's boyfriend apologized for his comment earlier."

"About the flowers? I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"It shouldn't be...I even told him I understood and didn't want to cause any problems."

"Is there a 'but' that's about to follow…?"

"But I think I'm starting to like her."

"That's going to cause problems…"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
